Gotham high (Suicide Squad)
by Rockw11
Summary: An AU based on the characters from Suicide Squad . All the Suicide Squad team attend High School and of course cause mischief. JokerXHarely Deadshot Batman Amanda Waller Captain Boomerang Rick Flag Jonny Frost
1. Chapter 1

Harley was twirling her pink plait around her finger chewing on a piece of bubblegum. She was sitting in The Jokers lap as he began writing notes down on a piece of paper twirling her other plait in his hand. Harley was blowing bubbles and popping them  
in his ear, irritating him, his fists clenched and he ground his teeth together.

This went on for a few more minutes and he had enough "Damn it Harley put that-" His rant was cut short when a small woman entered the room. Wearing a smart suit with low heels. She had a stern look with a few folders and pens in her hand. The Joker quickly  
regained his posture and pushed Harley off his lap making her land with a thump on the ground. She pouted and sat back down at her desk.

"Now, this is detention so no talking please.." She sat at the desk at the top of the room.

Captain Boomerang, Killer Croc, El Diablo and Deadshot (All nicknames) were sitting near the back of the class in front of Harley and The Joker. They began to stiffen in their seats, hearing was enough to make anyone's shoulders tense. Each one scribbling  
down notes opening and closing books. Harley had added another piece of bubblegum to her mouth and started popping it again. Each time The Joker flinched causing a giggle to escape her mouth.

A large bubble started to form in front of her nose. _Just a bit more.._ She thought to herself looking to The Joker knowing he was going to crack any second.

style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Almost.. ***Pop!*** The Joker whipped around to Harley at his right and shoved his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her passionately and finally let go, she was too shocked to even think, until  
she noticed he had taken the gum right from her mouth. He grinned spitting the gum into the bin to her constant protests. She pouted and began scribbling down things into her copy.

The minutes ticked by and Harley was becoming bored. She looked to The Joker who had taken out his phone and was texting someone. Her curiosity got the better of her and she leaned over and looked at the screen, he was texting Jonny Frost about a heist  
he was going to pull. Harley started to lean in closer and closer now on one leg of the chair. As she inched towards the screen the chair slipped from under her sending her crashing to the floor! The Joker laughed his head off the others soon joining  
in "Jeez how much do you weigh Harls?" He said in between laughs trying to catch his breath. Harley shot her head around at everyone laughing at her and felt her cheeks start to burn with embarrassment. She stood up and wiped her shorts and legs from  
dirt and looked at The Joker with tears building up in her eyes. She ran out of the room allowing the tears to spill down her face .

The Joker calmed his laughing eventually "What's her problem?" he asked as he noticed turn her head back in his direction, he quickly put his phone back in the pocket of his crocodile coat. "I'll see you after class." She said and looked back down at  
her folders, shuffling them together and stapling some. Joker just shrugged it off and took his phone back out and started to text some of the major crime bosses in the area.

Deadshot leaned back and whispered to him "Girl problems?" He asked keeping his voice low, trying not to attract unwanted attention. The Joker chuckled and raised his head "She's just being a big baby. Like always she'll come back in here and forgive  
me like 'Oh Puddin' I'm soooo sorry' or some crap like that" He mimicked her thick accent, Deadshot however, was not amused "I think you really hurt her, you should be the one apologising" He turned back around and began studying for a test coming  
up. The Joker just growled and narrowed his eyes at the back of his head before going back to texting on his phone.

* * *

 **Ok so this is my first chapter I hope you liked it an I would love to hear what you think, be it good or bad! I'm writing another Suicide Squad fanfic as well and would like if you could try to read that too and decided which one I should put on hold Thx!- rockw11**


	2. Chapter 2

After speaking with after the detention The Joker was going back to his locker. He had just received a numbing lecture on how to behave to a girl and let's just say, he thought it was a bunch of shit. Harley wouldn't like any of that lovey, smushy romantic crap! She liked crazy and adventurous things. So that's what he was going to give her.

Harley was sniffling in a bathroom stall, in the girls toilets away from that idiot. He didn't know how to treat her, all he did was think of her as a joke and laughed whenever she said anything amusing or stupid. She sighed and began to wipe her smudged make up away, she almost fell off the seat when she heard the door swing open. "That asshole!" She heard a girl scream outside the stall. Harley stood on the seat and peeked her head over the door, she saw a girl with short, black, dead straight hair, hiding half her face with a small white mask. The girl looked in the mirror "I see you.." She sighed and leaned against the sink. Harley shuffled out of the stall and stood beside the girl who noticed her smudged make up and tear stained eyes "Guy problems? I know how you feel" She gave a sympathetic and soft look at Harley who was trying her best not to break down again. She just nodded, staring blankly at the ground.

"Everyone calls me Katana.. What's your name?" She asked in a caring tone placing a hand on Harley's shoulder trying to calm her nerves. Harley just sniffles and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand "E-Everyone calls me Harley.." She whispered barely audible. Katana gasped and held her hand to her mouth "Your The Jokers girlfriend? He's that crazy clown that robs places, well is  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"believedto." Harley just sat down and curled up on the ground, feeling tears beginning to slide down her cheeks "He's such a bastard who has no regards for anyone else's feelings.." She said between sniffles and finally broke down into moans and crying. Katana knelt down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder trying to shush her "Shh it's ok, we all have problems in our life sometimes.. Like mine for example, I have a creepy stalker who  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"thinkshe's my boyfriend but is just an annoying loser." She felt her fists begin to tense but relaxed, realising Harley was actually listening to her story. "Everyone calls him Captain Boomerang or something idiotic like that" she chuckled, Harley joining in too "Well it's better than 'The Joker'!"

The two giggling girls left the toilets after Harley cleaned herself up. It just so happened her locker was beside Katanas so they made their way in that direction. They were chatting and laughing making jokes and basically having fun, but as soon as they turned the last corner they froze. All the walls were spray painted with purple and green written with '  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"Haha' everywhere. Harley stood, hand covering her mouth in shock giggling as she knew exactly the culprit. However, she suddenly stopped giggling replacing it with pure rage once she realised they had painted all the lockers including hers! It was all wet and dripping, but for some strange reason the locker right next to hers was completely clean? With a big spray painted love heart around it!  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"What the heck..?She thought to herself, looking around. _He does know_ _ **this**_  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"is my locker right?She heard that mocking laughter coming down the halls as the locker area began to flood with people as the bell rang. Everyone stood in shock some running off to get tissues and towels others scrubbing the paint as best they could with their sleeves.

The Joker appeared in the middle of the running crowd. He stood in complete silence looking from Harley cleaning her locker to the locker he had spray painted with a heart _Oh-_  
style="font-size: 16pt;"He couldn't even finish his thoughts until he was being chased down the corridors by a crazy, psychotic blond. She threw books from her school bag at him, sweeping past people and also pushing the odd one or two down 'by accident'. He reached a dead-end  
only a door on the wall. He thought to himself _Ok face Harley or...?_ He looked around and slipped through the door as Harley was yelling at a nearby student who spilled coffee all over her clothes.

"Whew! That was a close one!" He laughed looking around the room and soon silenced himself. He had just barged into one of the biggest bullies and drug dealers in the whole school! "Ehh, I'm just gonna go-" It was too late. He was grabbed by the collar!

 **Cliff hanger!**? **Hope you like it, if not it's going to get better, I promise! -rockw11**


End file.
